


No Time To Say "Hello" Goodbye!

by perdiccas



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-26
Updated: 2009-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perdiccas/pseuds/perdiccas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>F is for "fellatio". In the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time To Say "Hello" Goodbye!

Mohinder rinsed the last of the lather from his hair and squeezed a second good sized dollop of shampoo into his palm. Even if his alarm clock had finally succumbed to one too many lazy Sunday morning zaps from Elle, and even if Mohinder had only bolted from bed exactly twenty minutes from when he had to be in the lab, with a fifteen minute subway ride still ahead of him, some things simply could not be skimped on. Especially not with the way Elle liked to crunch his curls in her fist as she came, a gentle blue halo of electricity humming all around her, leaving Mohinder looking like he'd taken a Tesla coil to bed and with roots so dry they might never recover.

Halfway through his morning ablutions and seriously considering investing in a hot oil treatment, Elle yanked back the shower curtain. She stepped into the tub, looking as gorgeous as ever despite (or because of?) her wild, messy bed-head and the slight frown line between her eyes as she squinted without her contacts. Mohinder's stomach dropped while his cock perked up, and he glanced frantically at his naked wrist, searching for a watch that wasn't there.

"Elle, no. I'm sorry. I love you, but we're running so late already…" He tried to be as firm as a man can be when a beautiful, naked woman is bearing down upon him and below the waist his own body has turned Benedict Arnold. The closer she stepped, the higher his voice became, until at last he squeaked, "I have to get to work!"

Elle rolled her eyes and slinked past him, effectively blocking him from the shower spray as she plucked his shampoo from the rim of the tub. "Relax, genius. I've got places to be, too. Daddy says if I'm late one more time, he's cutting off my allowance."

Mohinder watched, slack jawed and starting to shiver as she washed her hair. His shampoo was all wrong for her fine, straight hair. She barely bothered to work the lather to her scalp before turning around and throwing her head back to rinse it out. It wasn't fair that she should always look so stunning when she put in the minimum effort required. Bob had raised her a tomboy through and through, and though she rebelled with stiletto heels and bright red lipstick (and fooling around with Mohinder in the lab late at night), Mohinder had to wonder if Elle even knew what conditioner was.

Elle's laughter brought him back to himself, goose-pimpled and pouting, huddled at the cold end of the tub. She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him close, stepping back until they could both just about share the spray.

"For someone who's so concerned about being on time," she teased, "you're doing a lot of gawking and not a lot of getting ready. Here, let me…"

She rocked up on the tips of her toes and ran her fingers through his wet hair, probably doing more damage to his curls in the process as she shook them loose to rinse away the last of the shampoo. But, Mohinder didn't care. With her arms above her head, her breasts, already firm and perky, looked tighter and higher and Mohinder couldn't drag his eyes away from the rose petal pink of her nipples. The water ran in streams over her milky-white skin, coursing in rivulets between and around her breasts. Her nipples were hard, the points grazing against his chest as she wobbled in place, reaching around the back of his head to make sure she'd washed all the soap from behind his ears.

"There we are," she chirped. "Good to go!"

Elle took one look at his guilty expression and glanced down between them, taking in the sight of Mohinder's full and flushed erection.

"Mohinder," she groaned as she wrapped one small hand around his cock, sliding his foreskin back and forth, pumping him slowly. "Daddy's right, you know. You're a terrible influence on me."

"Can you not talk about your father while you're…?"

Mohinder's words cut off with a gurgle as Elle promptly dropped down and licked a stripe up the length of his dick. She grabbed him by the hips and shoved him around until they were side on to the shower head, Mohinder leaning back against the bathroom wall while Elle had her back to the long wall of the tub and the shower curtain at her shoulders. It was a tight squeeze and even without her mouth on his dick, Elle's nose was still buried in Mohinder's groin, her breath tickling the sodden mass of his pubic hair. But, it was the only way to keep them both warm and mostly in the path of the water. Mohinder wasn't about to complain that his right arm was feeling a little chilly and the soap dish was getting awfully familiar with the crack of his ass, not when Elle was caressing his dick and sucking prettily at the skin of his sac, hot tongue swirling circles around each of his balls.

As she nuzzled between his legs, Elle shifted around. The tub was too narrow and the porcelain too hard for kneeling to be comfortable. Mohinder groaned and let his head fall back, painfully hard, with a loud thump against the tiles when she settled from crouching with her feet flat the floor of the bathtub, her knees splayed on either side of his calves. It wasn't the most ladylike position but Mohinder had never been a fan of overly prissy girls and the cult of manners. And when he glanced down to find that Elle's hand had sunk between her thighs in the same movement that put his cock between her lips, Mohinder thanked his lucky stars that prissy was a word that would never describe Elle.

"Oh, ew!" she yelped, pulling off quickly and turning her head to spit. Mohinder watched, wondering in horror if he'd be wrong about her and her passion for sex all along. "You taste like soap," she groused.

"Sorry!" he stammered, hoping she couldn't see him blush from where he was. He hoped he wouldn't have to confess to the swift strokes he'd given himself when first getting into the shower, preparation for the step in his morning routine that came after hair care but before scrubbing.

Elle only shook her head and pulled her hand from her clit with a dissatisfied groan, glaring up at Mohinder in a way that said in no uncertain terms, 'You're making this up to me later, buddy.' She cupped her hands and collected some water, sloshing it down over Mohinder's dick to cleanse his cock of the shower gel he hadn't quite washed away. It was a strange wet sensation, but when she did it again, to be certain all the suds were gone from his pubes, Mohinder decided that he quite liked the feeling, especially when it was followed by the tentative swipe of Elle's tongue along his slit.

"That's better," she murmured, ducking her head until her lips met the fist she had closed around his base.

Her hand and mouth worked in tandem, her sopping wet hair slapping against his thighs as she sucked and stroked. Mohinder scrabbled helplessly at the caulk between the tiles behind him as he watched Elle's shoulder rise and fall furiously as he fingered herself. When Mohinder came in what seemed like record time, it had nothing to do with having places to be and everything to do with the sight of Elle, crouching before him, wet in more ways than one.

Elle pulled off and spat, Mohinder's semen mixing with the soapy water swirling around their ankles before sliding down the drain. She rested her forehead against the groove of his hip, her breathy moans just audible in the din of the water pounding around them. She left a small, round bite mark on his inner thigh as she came.

Mohinder tugged her up with gentle hands on her shoulders, leaning against the tiles as she leaned against him. He licked her fingers clean, moaning at the slick patch growing on his leg where Elle was pressed against him. They cuddled together and kissed lazily, laughing as Mohinder tried to run his fingers through Elle's hair only to have them catch on sodden tangles.

"We'll never get to work on time, now."

"Well," Elle giggled. "At least we have a good excuse!"


End file.
